the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Polimana
Phylum Arthropoda Family Papilionidae Habitat: Varied Disposition: Spontaneous, cheerful, carefree, social, fiercely loyal Diet: Spiritus, Flower and fruit nectar as well as mead Description A form of mamonme which resembles a beautiful butterfly woman. It is said that in the distant past, when the world was still very young and the alva, dwarfs, fae, humans, naga and merfolk inhabited the lands and oceans in peace and harmony. That a kindly god journeyed across the realm to inspect the Prime God’s handiwork. He noted that the humans were notably short-lived and were prone to becoming aged and wrinkled when they neared the end of their mortal lives. Heartbroken the god garnered the brightest colours from as many sources as he could imagine. Flowers, trees, sunlight, coral and the refractions of crystals and ice, all of these he placed within a magical bag, and when he opened it, a new creature known as the butterfly flew out enchanting the peoples with their colours. Marvelling at his own craftwork, he gave the butterflies the most fantastic songs to complement their beauty. However it is said that the songbirds grew jealous for not only had the butterflies the most beautiful of colours, but their voices and songs were far superior as well. Complaining to the Prime God, it is said that he removed butterflies’ ability to sing leaving them silent and yet beautiful. Eons later, when Seretique vi Alloriel brought about the Grand Changing, many butterflies underwent a transformation, becoming a dark-skinned butterfly mamonme. These mamonme are now known as polimana. Poli mana are a mamonme which exist all over the world today. While this may be the case in present times, it is believed that they originally hail from Laramies and crossed the Celabrilassic Ocean in a bid to reach the populated continents. They are possessed of a dark skin, a pair of spectacular butterfly wings, chitinous legs and hands. A butterfly’s abdomen emerges from the small of their backs, completing the butterfly image of these beings. They are well known to display an airy, conspicuous, fluttering type of flight and movement. They usually wear a simple, tasseled skirt and top marked with symbols representing their tribe or family. A butterfly clasp worn on the chest also denotes their tribe’s colours. A polimana’s wings are usually bright and beautiful, however what is not so readily apparent is the fact that their wings display the type of personality they exhibit. Those who are very “girly” in nature oft possess striking pink wings and eyes, while those with wings of orange are sincere and thoughtful. Blue wings may refer to a calm personality, while green wings evoke a personality of balance and one who works well in harmony with others. Wings emblazoned with yellow denote a joyful, especially sunny disposition. Those who have a creative, spontaneous disposition will have wings of a purple hue while those who have a particularly lustful and passionate humour will sport wings of a brilliant red tincture. Hereditary information is also contained within the patterns and colours of a polimana’s wings and as such one may find patterns which display colour information regarding their parents. As was previously mentioned polimana have truly wondrous wings, however these wings can be troublesome due to their sheer size and tenuous nature. For this reason it is common for these mamonme to sleep on their stomachs as well as on their sides. Polimana in loving relationships may often sleep on their side, their arms and legs clinging to their partner’s. In this manner a polimana’s wing muscles will seize rigidly, her abdomen which is a tough and chitinous extremity will behave much like a rest, restricting her from moving into a position which will put her wings at risk of damage. In more carnal activities, these mamonme will usually maintain a position above their partner, oft fluttering with their great wings. While this is the norm, as long as they remain on their side many are happy to dabble in other postures. It should also be mentioned that a polimana’s wings have many nerves running throughout the region and as a result are notably sensitive. Soft caresses are said to drive these mamonme to the brink rather easily. As is also well known these mamonme have a specialised tongue referred to as a proboscis, while this is specifically for feeding on nectar and other saps, at a partner’s request a polimana will put this appendage to use in other “stimulating” activities. Polimana are spontaneous, cheerful and especially social. Due to their disposition they oft attend parties held by other mamonme and are typically referred to as social butterflies. They will oft flit from party to party and are typically the life of the party. Those whom are in a relationship with these mamonme will be expected to attend these parties and as such will be shown off to those at said parties. Polimana are fiercely loyal to their partners, even when at the heart of a party and will drive away any individuals who may attempt to woo them. They are also natural dancers and will frequently drag their partner onto the dance floor, encouraging them to dance with them and enjoy themselves. As we have already stated, polimana are natural dancers, however this is due to the fact that polimana will migrate at certain times of the year, to their ancestral homelands to reinforce their familial and tribal bonds. They are know to perform a dance known as the butterfly dance and will wear a curious headdress during said dance which is referred to as a kopatsoki. Single polimana typically wear their own headdress, however their husband will be expected to create an elaborate kopatsoki which they will treasure as a special keepsake which will be used year after year at the dances. The butterfly dance is said to be a prayer for good rains, good health and long life for all living beings. In closing we would like to state that, in the words of those interviewed who share their lives with a polimana wife. Life with a polimana becomes a whirlwind of parties, dances and love from the mamonme herself. Gallery Polimanamaykah.png|A dancing polimana by Maykah Polimanauncon2.jpg|Care to dance little one~ A polimana by unconventionalsenshi Polimanauncon1.jpg|One day i will find the one to dance with me~ Polimana by unconventionalsenshi butterfly_effect_by_marcherin-dasqmtf.jpg|What do I do now? by Marcherin polimana___commission_by_paper_neko-daq363h.png|Well hello there~ by PaperNeko hih0shi_by_milky_weii-dae8y6n.jpg|polimana by Milky Weii Trinity and Serenity.png|Two Maids are better than one Category:Profiles Category:Mamonme